


Squirrel

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [224]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux is... stashing things.





	Squirrel

**Author's Note:**

> Some of us need to have emergency supplies okay. It's perfectly normal to own two space blankets and have a preparedness plan. OKAY? ;)

Kylo can’t find his damn hair ties. Hux keeps _tidying things up_ which means _moving things from where Kylo knows where they are to places Kylo does not know where they are_ which cannot possibly be useful. 

Which is why he’s opening cupboards and drawers and - okay, this isn’t the kitchen. Why is there a whole rainbow-ordered row of freeze-dried ration packs? Organised by flavour, then size, and…

Okay. A bit odd.

He starts opening other drawers, finding Bacta pads and vibroblades, emergency flares, lamps, and rolled up bundles of clothes.

Like. In three places throughout their rooms. And at least one basic map of the galaxy, and several holocrons with information on engineering, craft repair, and…

Hux makes a squeaking noise, and Kylo startles.

“What… what are you doing?”  


“I wanted a hair tie, and I didn’t know where you’d put them, but I _did_ find fifty condoms and basic terraforming and agricultural manuals…”  


“Condoms are good for carrying water.”  


“Yes, because I didn’t expect you were trying to prevent one of us getting pregnant.”  


Hux tries to walk past him, but Kylo gently grabs his arm. 

“I just wanted to be ready.”  


“For what? The end of civilisation?”  


The flinch on Hux’s face means… shit. 

“Hux…”  


“Look, I - I just - all I know is this, and if… if it… if it all went, then… we’d need to find some way to survive, or if we crashed, and…”  


He’s babbling, and he’s clearly embarrassed, so Kylo tugs him in to his chest, and kisses his forehead. “Shhh. It’s okay. It’s actually smart, though I am worried you’re doing it a _little_ too much. Could we maybe keep it at this, and not add much more?”

“It’s stupid, I–”  


A finger over his lips, and Kylo shakes his head. “It’s not stupid. It’s a little… over-zealous, but it isn’t stupid. We could make two grab bags, with the same in each, if it would make you feel better?”

“One each for here, one each for the bridge, and for your shuttle, and a TIE-Advance.”  


“…okay.” That is a bit crazy, but who knows where they will be when disaster strikes? “We can talk about what we put in them. But don’t worry: I know the big, bad world.”  


“And… what if you’re not with me?”  


“Hux, I _will_ be with you. No matter what. I will find some way to be with you.”  


Hux offers him a weak smile, and then shoves until he’s let go. “I’m serious.”

“So am I.” Hux’s fear isn’t unreasonable, though Kylo wants to make sure his reaction isn’t. If he can control this, can keep on top of this, then it will make his lover feel more secure.   


And also, Kylo now knows there’s a source of refined sugar he can tap. Sooooo…


End file.
